


Max in the Middle

by milk_and_glitter



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_and_glitter/pseuds/milk_and_glitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is bored and pestering Mika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Max in the Middle

Max flopped down dramatically across Mika. “I'm bored,” he whined. “Entertain me!”

“Entertain yourself,” Mika said. 

Max reached up and grabbed at Mika's phone. “Stop playing with this thing and pay attention to me!” 

Mika swatted his hands away. “Oh fine. What do you want to do then?”

“Let's play a game or something?” Max said. 

“Like what?”

“I don't know!” Max said. “You think of something.” Someone grabbed his foot. 

“Let's play monkey in the middle,” Curtis suggested, pulling Max's shoe off. 

“Give it back!” Max snatched at his shoe. 

“No, I like Curtis's idea,” Mika said. He pushed Max off himself and got up. “You're the monkey, Max!”

“What, just because I'm little?” Max protested. “Not fair!”

Curtis tossed the shoe over his head and Mika caught it. 

“It wouldn't be fun with a tall monkey,” Curtis said. “A tall monkey would win.”

Max jumped for the shoe sailing over his head but missed by about a foot. “You two are tall and mean,” he said. “Is it a side effect of playing piano or having curly hair?”

“You've got it the wrong way round,” Mika said, catching Max's shoe. “Playing piano is a side effect of being mean.” 

Before he could throw it again Max jumped on him, trying to knock the shoe out of his hand. He missed. By a lot. Mika held him off with one hand and passed the shoe to Curtis. 

Max gave himself a leg up off the sofa and climbed up Mika. “There!” he said. “Now it's almost a fair game.” He grabbed Mika's right arm and tried to hold it still. “Even more fair!”

Mika caught the shoe in his left hand. 

“You didn't think this out, did you?” Curtis asked. 

Max hadn't. He needed one hand to stay in place. And his other hand to keep one of Mika's hands out of the way. He twisted around and attempted to grab Mika's arm, but Mika just passed the shoe into his other hand. 

“Curtis, stop laughing or you won't catch the shoe and monkey-Max might win,” Mika said. 

Max had an idea. If Mika and Curtis were gonna be all tall and not play fair, he wasn't gonna play fair either. 

“What are you grinning about?” Mika asked him. “You've already lost!”

“I've got magic powers, though,” Max said. 

“What?” Mika and Curtis asked in unison. 

He jabbed his fingers into Mika's neck. “Cold hand powers!”

Mika yelped and jerked away, dropping the shoe and throwing Max off. Max collected his shoe and put it back on. 

“Who's the babe with the power now?” he asked. 

Andy looked up from the book he was reading. “If anyone says 'what power’ I swear I will murder you in your sleep.”


End file.
